


snapdragon and white chrysanthemum

by voirenrose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, No Spoilers, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voirenrose/pseuds/voirenrose
Summary: okay so i really really hate how this ended, but i had this draft and i just wanted to get rid of it but i didn't want to lose it if you catch my drift. ok cool bye
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 21





	snapdragon and white chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i really really hate how this ended, but i had this draft and i just wanted to get rid of it but i didn't want to lose it if you catch my drift. ok cool bye

In all honesty, he didn't find it surprising that he developed the disease. His mother had been the same; she fell hard in love with a man who didn't love her the way she loved him, and eventually it overcame her. There wasn't enough research yet to figure out whether there was a genetic link between cases, but the same disease had reached him, leaving him spluttering blue snapdragons onto the tiled floor of a school bathroom, just as she has coughed up blood-red carnations. He just found it a little ironic that he'd avoided love at all cost to prevent the same fate that took his mother, only for it to take him as soon as he opens up the slightest amount.

A knock sounded on the door of the stall he was in.

"Ouma-kun?" It was Saihara Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective - also the boy that was the root - ha, plant pun - of all of Kokichi's problems at the moment. "You've been in there a while, are you okay? Do you need me to get someone?" No matter what anyone said about his health or his well-being, there was no way anyone could find out about this. He'd managed to hide it well enough for the past two months, and although his chest hurt pretty much all the time and he could barely run without needing a breather, he was doing great. In lieu of replying, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, flushed the toilet to get rid of any remaining snapdragons, and opened the door. 

"Aw, were you worried about little ol' me? Don't worry, Saihara-chan, there are no scary monsters in the toilet!" That was his trick, most of the time - deflect the topic just slightly enough to avoid speaking about anything you didn't want to, but not so much that it's obvious you're uncomfortable. He grinned as he washed his hands (because he's not a dirty pig like Iruma, who he knows for a fact does not wash her hands - ever). "Or was the group just getting too boring without me? They're all pretty boring people, I wouldn't be surpri-" 

Saihara cut him off. "Yeah, they were getting boring." He blinked once, trying to recover quickly because he was _not_ expecting that. His chest started to ache a little, but he forced the cough back down. "It's always boring when you leave." There was a little twinkle in his eye, a slight giveaway from his almost completely straight face.

"O-oh." He really had no response for that, damn. He'd need to catch Saihara off his guard at some point, but right now, he was trying to fight the blush rising to his cheeks, and instead pulled a water gun out of seemingly nowhere, and shot the other boy's face. As the water landed on the target, he blinked for a few seconds, before cupping his hands full of water and chucking it back at the purple haired boy, who promptly tried to run out of the bathroom, but was caught just before leaving with two handfuls of freezing water.


End file.
